Feeding Alba
Feeding Alba is the second story (aka Vol. Two) of the F-Tech serial. It was written and illustrated by Moob221 and Mental17. It was completed by December 2010. The story goes more in depthy into F-Tech. The story also doubles into the backstory and relationship traits that Stacie Greene possesses. The story focuses on Stacie's assigned task of fattening Jessica Alba to meet an unknown person's needs. Stefani makes a cameo appearance in the story. Phase 1 Jessica Alba woke up, lying on top of a large bed, her vision was blurry, but it soon cleared. She found herself looking at a large mirror placed on top of the blank, white sterile looking ceiling. The image looking down on her was a woman that was very thin and attractive. Her large breasts were covered in a tan bra that matched the tone of her skin. Her flat stomach that had won over so many in her movies, which was also was hard to maintain, was missing its piercing. She gazed upon her narrow hips, adorned with a purple colored thong. Her dirty blonde hair was a mess and rested on her breasts. She sat up and pulled up her thong, as it slipped down her ass being it was several sizes too big. The rest of room was rather dull. It was the same color as the ceiling with very little furniture, she slid over to the edge of the bed expecting her feet to hit the bed's base, but they didn't. She hopped off and realized the bed was hovering off the ground; this was not like any rehab center or hospital she had seen before. She looked over to the far right of the bed and noticed a shower and drain, to her left was a long table with a chair at one end, the table went through the wall, the chair looked comfy with some armrests and pillows resting on its sides. In front of the bed was an odd looking device with a pad on the floor and some bands that seemed to hover in the air. Suddenly Jessica heard a hissing sound behind her and slightly to the left of the bed, she noticed three doors. One was a set of double doors and the other made the hissing sound she had heard. All that Jessica could see was a dark silhouette. Then in came a woman wearing a skin tight burgundy jumpsuit, her brown hair fell over her shoulders framing her thin sharp face, the jumpsuit read F-Tech on the right side and on the left was a nametag; 'Stacie' appeared to be her name. Her stomach was as flat as Jessica's and thanks to the suit her abs could be seen poking out. The suit hugged her hips tightly showing her well toned ass. She was carrying a tablet which emitted a soft orange light; she was busy tapping at it. She smiled, showing off her white and perfect teeth as she looked at Jessica. "Ms. Alba is it?" Stacie said, almost sounding bored and uninterested. How could anyone not know who she was? Alba thought to herself. "It is and who the hell are you?" Jessica said some anger in her voice, Stacie just shook her head as a grin appeared on her face, she tapped briefly at her tablet and suddenly what Jessica thought was a wall in front of the bed and table turned into a window. The window over looked a large grass lawn, a forest in the background with pine trees and a highway running along it, the occasional car passed by a large blue jay was picking at the ground for food, it was beautiful. "Now if you're willing to behave, I'll answer your questions, but I'm sure you're famished..." a yawn from Stacie interrupted her "there's some breakfast on the table. If you are a good girl and eat it all, I'll tell you whatever you want... to an extent." Stacie said to Jessica as if she were a baby. She started to walk to the table, Jessica hated this whole thing but this was the only way she was going to get answers, even if she was in better shape she wanted to make a joke at Stacie's expense, she said it as she watched Stacie's firm ass. "Whatever you say, lard ass." Jessica said smugly, Stacie smiled she was a fighter and she liked fighters. "I'll show you a lard ass..." Stacie breathed. Breakfast was not the kind that Jessica usually had. Five slices of French toast covered in syrup, butter, cinnamon, and some whip cream. Jessica's stomach growled almost like she hadn't eaten in weeks, I could always work it off later, she thought as she sliced a large piece spreading it in the fatty sugary mess that was called syrup. She was through with the first one in about twenty minutes, Stacie moved the next slice on to her plate and Jessica motioned 'no more' to Stacie. Stacie tapped at her wrist, as if there was a watch on it. Jessica sighed, she wanted to know what this woman wanted, she started on the second slice, she took her time, but she noticed that always seemed to have room for just another piece after a long hour and a half, she had finished all of the toast, her stomach looked pregnant and swollen, ready to burst. She groaned in pain as her hands rubbed her aching, distended stomach. "That wasn't tough was it? Now I'll answer all of your questions." Stacie said walking to beside the chair. "Where the hell am I?" Jessica said fighting trough the pain. "In an F-Tech facility, I'm not saying anymore than that." Stacie said professionally "Who are you?" Jessica said. "My name is Stacie Greene and I'll be your coordinator for your two year stay here." "Why the hell am I here for two years and what does 'F-Tech' mean?" Jessica said finally. "Now that's the kind of question I wanted to hear. F-Tech is short for Fat Tech, the company I work for, the reason that you're here is to get fat, extremely fat actually. It's a two year program divided into six four month phases. You will comply with everything I say; I am your free will." As Stacie said the last bit she bent over and looked straight into Jessica's eyes, Jessica looked into her ice cold bluish gray eyes, she realized that Stacie meant every word. "Impossible." Jessica finally said after regaining her composure. "My body has a quick metabolism, I'll probably gain fifty pounds, but not that many." she smugly said crossing her arms over her large chest. "Wrong tense Jess. It was impossible. We are able to change your body's abilities to suit our needs. Thanks to that, you'll be a lot bigger than my last patient." Stacie thought about Stefani, her 587 pound blonde client she had fattened for the better part of the last year; Jessica was going to put her to shame. "The wonders of nanotechnology have changed you into a fattening machine. They, as well as some surgeries, have reinforced your bones; they turn everything that you eat into pure fat, no waste, as well as keeping you healthy and keeping stretch marks away. Cellulite though is beyond their abilities as it is fat and we do NOT block fat from forming. We've removed all of your tattoos and piercings, they would only cause problems. Not quite so impossible is it Jess?" Stacie finished. Jessica couldn't, she refused to believe Stacie, there was no way in hell she would let herself get fat. Suddenly a car on the highway slowed down and turned towards the building she was in. This was her chance. Jessica stood up with some effort thanks to her distended stomach, she ran towards the window and started to bang and scream for help. Briefly a man in the car looked at the window and then turned towards the entryway and disappeared. Stacie came over tapping at her tablet, she yawned as she stood beside Jessica. "How cute of you Jess. All anyone sees is a brick wall, now let's get you weighed and measured." Stacie said tapping at her wrist making the window change into a large mirror. Jessica slumped down to the floor, defeated, she refused to move. Two large men came through the entrance that Jessica's new 'dietician' came through. As if picking up a doll, they hauled her over to the padded and banded device; no doubt a scale and some measuring "band things." After quickly being hooked up to the machine, Stacie came over holding a box of donuts, she handed it to Jessica, and she looked at them as if they were poison. "Feed her." Stacie ordered the attendants. They began to shove a donut into her unwilling mouth at Stacie's order. "Hmmm you look like you're underweight." The attendants stopped feeding her midway through her fifth donut and she turned her head to a large mirror. A series of words and numbers appeared on it, the first was her weight 123 pounds, then she felt the cool bands tighten around her as she was fed another two donuts, the attendants stopped feeding her so she could see her measurements 'Bust - 34 inches, Waist - 24 inches, Hips - 34 inches.' "Finish the box, and then bring her to the chair. We need to chat." Stacie said flatly she walked out the door; Jessica meanwhile was working through donuts 8 and 9. Soon the box was empty and Jessica was, with a full stomach, led to the table and placed in the chair. She expected the hulkish attendants to leave but they just placed a firm grip on her arms keeping them pinned to the armrests, soon she heard a hissing sound from behind, this isn't good she thought. Stacie approached the table she bent over to the side of the chair and whispered into Jessica's ear "Hope you're hungry, looks like your figure can handle it though." She patted her still distended stomach and waved the attendants off, while tapping at her wrist. Suddenly Jessica could feel cold metal bands wrap around her ankles and her arms to the chair, then a buzzing noise coming from the back of the chair. Out came two white mechanical arms from the back of chair in a very organic and creepy way; they rested on the table. Suddenly the panel where the table and the wall met, a conveyor belt appeared and her snacks moved down the table. Snacks were an understatement. The first of the snacks was six fried roast beef sandwiches, they quickly met the end of the table that she sat at, suddenly the arms shot into action. One hand shot forward to the table to pick up the first sandwich, it then moved towards her mouth, which was firmly shut. The arm looked defeated and backed away, for a second she thought she had a glimmer of hope, then the other arm shot into action grabbing the bottom of her chin, she shivered from the ice cold hands, it's partner then moved back into position shoving the sandwich into her mouth, then the hand around her jaw closed her mouth, making her chew. She refused to swallow the greasy meat and mustard covered bread, it seemed the hands had other plans as the now idle one pinch her nose closed. She couldn't breathe! Soon she swallowed the food and somehow the machines reset opening her jaw and shoving another sandwich in. All Jessica could do was cry at the whole ordeal and the pain in her stomach. "Awww crying like a baby, while being fed like a baby, there's something poetic about that." Stacie said as she tapped at her tablet, so that more food proceeded out. As the third sandwich was being fed into Jessica's mouth, Stacie started to explain how the arms work. "You should feel privileged being fed by the most advanced robotic arms on the planet. These are based off the human arm in size, shape, and movements. They can be sped up to superhuman speed or slowed down base on my input. They can sense when that flat tummy of yours is really full and will stop until there is enough room to continue. You're going to get to know these two very well. This one on the left is 'Lard' and on the right is 'Ass'. I think it's appropriate, I'll be back at lunch." Stacie said, Jessica's eyes went wide, this wasn't lunch! Stacie turned away and started to walk away making sure to swing her ass as Jessica watched. Jessica could feel her stomach stretch out to accommodate sandwiches 4 and 5; the window had reappeared as she started to 'eat' the sixth sandwich. She groaned out loud at the pain in her stomach, then the machines picked up pudding and started to feed her, at least it wasn't really solid she thought. After an hour of eating some pudding and nearly a loaf of buttered bread, the machines stopped, not to give her a break, but because all of the table's contents were now within her aching stomach. She leaned back in the chair as much as the restraints would allow her and dozed off for awhile, she had dreams that she had eaten a baby hippo. "All tuckered out from the stretches?" she woke up to Stacie poking her stomach which was normal looking now. "Now it's time for the real workout." As the wall panel opened up and Jessica's lunch came out. 'Lunch' was eight giant hamburgers with a milkshake and some french fries. Jessica couldn't believe all the food, then her stomach growled. "Oh nearly forgot, the nanobots work faster when you sleep, you dozed off for a hour, so what would've taken two hours to digest took half as long, they're already working at packing on the pounds." Stacie said, she tapped at her tablet and the arms picked up the milkshake resting between Jessica's legs the other move the straw close to her mouth, after that was done one picked up a burger while the other delicately picked up a handful French fries. Jessica was too groggy to fight and actually hungry, she opened her mouth as the machine made her take a bite out of the large hamburger, then the handful of French fries followed by a large gulp of the cold chocolate milkshake. Stacie meanwhile was busy tapping at her tablet "Ohhhh you're going to like this." Jessica doubted it but thanks to the machines she couldn't object, a large panel of the wall disappear and a large flat screen TV came out from within the wall, it flashed into life and an image of herself appeared except she looked quite a bit bigger, in them she was easily 200 pounds. "Think of them as something to aspire to, and then surpass. They're pretty realistic, that artist we have is really talented. And there's this." The screen changed to an image of Jessica sitting at the table 'eating' "So you can see all of my additions to your figure easier." Jessica wanted to say something but burger four waited for its turn to journey to her already full stomach. Stacie smiled at her as Jessica's eyes felt heavy and finally her eyes closed. Her dreams were odd ones like she was eating a hamburger that seemed to never end. "Hi sleepy, you've been busy." Stacie said stetting on top of the table her slender legs hanging off the sides and swinging playfully in the air. "Busy? What do you me... Where's the food?" Jessica said as she suddenly looked at the empty table. "In there Jess. I got some more coming though, so don't worry." Stacie said pointing at Jessica's stomach and then jumping off the table as the wall opened up with some snacks. Jessica looked at her stomach that was full and swollen. "Did those things feed me while I was asleep?" Jessica said confused. "Of course they did. How do you think you'll put any inches on your body?" Stacie said looking at the food as it made its way down the table. "You...you...Bitch!" Jessica screamed out. "You haven't seen me be a bitch yet, watch your tongue." Stacie said coldly looking straight at Jessica's eyes, Jessica kept quiet as the food reached the end of the table. Her afternoon 'snacks' were five packs of cookies and five medium tubs of ice cream each a different flavor. Soon one arm was picking up a cookie and dipping it in the ice cream, while other had a spoonful of said ice cream prepared and ready to enter her mouth, she hated all of these fattening foods but they did taste good she thought to herself. After about a half hour the arms stopped to let her body digest, Jessica meanwhile was trying to prevent herself from dozing off, she looked out the window and saw some cars pass by and a bird building a nest across the road, freedom was so close yet so far. Soon the arms were back at work and feeding her again within an hour the table was clear, her stomach she groaned and finally gave in as she fell asleep. "Wakey, wakey, dinner is here." Stacie said, Jessica opened her eyes and saw four boxes of pizza. The arms each picked up a slice and started shoving them into Jessica's mouth. The grease and cheese were falling and dripping off the fattening slices on to her breasts and lap. She had never eaten so much then she had today and she had this sickening feeling Stacie still had more, soon Jessica had finished two whole pizzas by herself, the arms stopped and Stacie walked over to the table and sat on top of it. "Today is the last day you'll ever be thin, it won't be as bad as you think, and that is if you behave." Stacie said examining her well groomed finger nails. "No...One...wants...to be...fat." Jessica said slowly, the pain of her overfilled stomach laboring her breathing. "Now that's where you are wrong, Jess. Soon all you'll be able to think about is how big your stomach and ass are, how you can't fit in normal doors, soon all you'll be able to think about is being fat. You'll be bigger than my last client, you will make her look thin." "Your...last...client?" Jessica said puzzled. "I'm not allowed to say who she is, but she is still my biggest so far, you'll change that. She weighed 587 pounds." Stacie said Jessica was going to say something but the arms jumped back to life and started with another two slices. "Lard and Ass know how to end a conversation." Stacie said hopping off the table. Stacie then strutted to the front window, which overlooked the yard and road, Jessica's reflection was seen in the window. Stacie observed the outside while also watching Jessica be fed vigorously by the hands and arms. "You know, Jess, I think this is the start of something magical." Stacie stated as she smirked maniacally. Even though Jessica was having various foods crammed into her mouth, she managed to gasp, "How?" "Well, Jessica..." Stacie stalled, "you're going to be the very first patient of mine to exceed the 650 pound mark, as well as testing out some of F-Tech's latest inventions, clothes and foods. Besides the arms, your underwear and bra are also a new concept. Before the ones you are wearing, we had cotton based wear that required to be made every other day or so as my last client outgrew them quickly. Your thong is of an elastic material, its durable and strong as well as featuring the feel and quality of cotton. It will stretch to accommodate your growing ass with each and every pound you gain from now on." Jessica was surprised to hear this information, though she wasn't concentrating too much on Stacie's words since she was worrying about "Lard" and "Ass" feeding her. She didn't want to choke though she didn't want to eat the pizza either but she had no choice. She reeled in her seat as Stacie continued. "Besides the undergarments, our production team is also furthering along with new inventions and devices to help you do tasks easier. When you're a wideload, you're going to need a lot of help to do things. I think of myself as an assistant to your gaining, if not fully responsible, but as far as assisting you to other things other than bathing I can't prove much help. Do you really think I'll be able to help you move when you're over 300 pounds? I don't think so. I'm only 113 pounds and 5 foot five, you know. That'll be a stark contrast once you really start to pack on the pounds!" Stacie exclaimed, half excited and half laughing. After Stacie's words, Jessica was allowed to take them in, breath and talk with her as the last slice of the third pizza was swallowed. Her stomach ached as she felt contents of three pizzas in her bowels. She attempted to sit up in her chair (Stacie had retracted the restraints) but she slumped back down again due to how exhausted she was, her heavy stuffed belly didn't help. "You need your energy for the last pizza, then dessert. Four meals a day with snacks in between, that'll turn you into a real fat ass." Stacie said looking as a mother bird fed her chicks. She loved nature. "I...don't...want...to...be...fat" Jessica managed to gasp. "I already told you Jess, I'm your free will. If I want you to be fat, you will be. Besides look at it optimistically, you won't need to watch your weight, instead you can watch your belly grow, and we are going to feed you good food, you should be happy." As Stacie finished, she watched as the arms started to pick up some more pizza to fill Jessica's already bloated belly. Jessica quickly passed out from all of the food. After an hour and a half the fourth pizza had been shoved into Jessica's stomach, but thanks to the nanobots she was still hungry. As Jessica opened her eyes she saw that the window had been replaced by the wall and some lights had been turned on in the room. They lightly illuminated a soft blue like that of Stacie's tablet. Stacie was busy cleaning the hands of "Lard" and "Ass", which rested on the table, Jessica's stomach was back to its flat form. "You should be proud of yourself, not many can eat four pizzas in one sitting, at least at your size. I got you a large hot fudge sundae, if you finish it we'll call it a night, I won't be using these things for it until they're clean." she said as she pulled out large chunk of pizza from between the claws of a hand. The wall opened up and the sundae made its way down the table to Jessica. This sundae was proof of really how fat that she was going to get. It was only one sundae but it was easily half a foot tall covered in chocolate syrup and hot fudge, dripping all over the large vanilla scoops of ice cream, a large plastic spoon was already placed in it waiting for Jessica to eat it. Jessica didn't know what to do, she ran all of her possible options in her head. She could eat it herself and get on Stacie's good side, or she could refuse to and still be forced to eat it and piss off Stacie. What to do? Jessica decided, as her stomach growled giving away her lie "I'm not hungry." she said crossing her arms across her chest. Stacie had her back tuned to her as she was cleaning the arms, suddenly a clanking sound could be heard as she dropped them on the table, she slowly turned her head around, her usual grin gone, replaced by a serious expression. "Excuse me? Did you say you aren't hungry Jess? I'll change your mind, really need to pack some lard on your ass." Stacie said with no emotion in her voice, she picked up the spoon pried open Jessica's mouth and shoved it, she repeated not giving Jessica a chance to breath. The machines were unrelenting but being fed by Stacie was a different and frightening experience, there was nothing in Stacie's eyes or face that showed that she was human, the machines knew when to stop Stacie didn't she fed Jessica the entire sundae with no breaks, Jessica felt ready to burst, her stomach was throbbing from being so full. "Yummy, huh?" Stacie said, Jessica was in too much pain to say anything smart. "Bedtime, Jess, just think about what you'll be able to eat in the morning." Stacie gave Jessica a hand to her feet and led her over to her bed, she promptly sat on the edge and scooted to the middle her distended stomach rose up above her she was about to fall asleep when Stacie, tapped at her tablet a small opening appeared in the wall out came a tube Stacie grabbed and pulled it towards Jessica's mouth, the hose looked like a fire hose but the tip was different, she didn't know what Stacie planned with it but it was not going to be good. Stacie placed the tube in Jessica's mouth, and with a hissing sound it made as it made contact with her lips, Stacie gave it a tug and it wouldn't move. "This will keep your stomach full throughout the night and stretch it out, by the morning your tummy will be nice and empty, for about twenty minutes." The lights dimmed and all Jessica could see was the glow of Stacie's tablet "Good night" she said as a quiet hiss could be heard as the door opened then closed again, Jessica heard a humming sound and felt a cool and very sweet liquid fill her mouth and flow into her aching stomach, she cried herself to sleep. The sun woke Jessica up as it poured through the window, after she noticed the tube was gone she sat up and stretched. Stacie meanwhile was setting up the measuring machine. "Good morning, Jess. We'll get you weighed and measured. Then it's breakfast, hope you brought your appetite." Jessica sighed and slid off the hovering bed and walked towards the machine. Soon she was hooked up to it, Stacie handed her a plate with three cinnamon buns on it each one soaked in butter and icing. Jessica was hungry and ate the first one, she knew what Stacie could make her if she refused. A beeping was heard, then she turned her head towards the mirror, with some of the bun hanging out of her mouth, as she looked at the first number. Her weight, now sitting at 125 pounds, two pounds of fat in one day. She looked down at herself her stomach pooched over her waistband slightly, other than that not much of a change, her measurements now appeared 34-25-34. She sighed as she finished the other buns she was led to the table, and she saw the wall open up and plates of eggs and bacon. ... It had been a large binge of fattening food all week and the effects were starting to show on her, her belly pooched out a bit more and her ass was softer and a bit bigger, but Jessica was convinced what was happening was just a bad dream. Her new numbers appeared on the 'Weight 128lbs 35-25-26' those numbers were fake she told herself, this whole thing was fake. Stacie could tell that Jessica was in denial, that wouldn't last. She guided Jessica to the food filled table, I wonder how she'll take it when she realizes that she's fat, Stacie thought. ... This dream has to be ending soon, Jessica thought as she munched on a breakfast sandwich while being measured and weighed, it was the end of her fourth week at this impossible to believe place, filled with some of the most fattening and her most hated foods. She just wished that she would wake up soon, this nightmare needed to end. The beeping sound could be heard and the numbers flashed on the window "Weight - 142lbs, 35-27-40" Lies, she told herself. "Now go wash-up." Stacie said looking outside at the rain hitting the road as the trees swayed in the wind. Jessica went over to her bed and unclasped her tan bra, by now the bra was a darker color then her skin. She bent down and pulled her purple thong out of her ass crack and down past her legs, stepped over the thong now on the floor and walked into the shower. The shower had a motion sensor that turned it on to the optimal temperature, she looked at the bucket that had some soaps, shampoos and a washcloth in it. Jessica grabbed the shampoo and started to clean her dirty blonde hair, the soap rolled down her curves, which were more noticeable. She picked up the soap and the washcloth, she started to clean her chest there seemed to be a bit more to it, and she must be going a little stir-crazy or something. As she started to clean her stomach, she noticed how the belly button was deeper and the stomach was softer, that's odd she thought, but she continued cleaning her legs. Her stomach was drooping a little, something is wrong she thought. Jessica continued to wash until her ass was finally next, as her hands started to clean the flesh there, she felt them sink into the soft flesh. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, this wasn't a dream. It was indeed, real. Stacie perked up as she heard her patient's shouts of terror she walked over to the still running shower, "There's nothing wrong is there?" Stacie said looking at the naked, wet, suds covered curves of Jessica. "I'm fat, you bitch." Jessica said anger in her voice. "You're not even chubby yet, Jess. If you think this is fat now, you're in for a surprise." Stacie said smiling. "Easy for you to say, little miss sunshine." Jessica said grasping at her belly. "What the hell did you just say?" Stacie asked her emotions pulling a 180, Alba had never seen anyone so angry. She tapped at her tablet and two men came in they grabbed Alba's still wet body and dragged her to the elevator. Stacie was standing beside her shaking her head. They dragged her into a darkened room the only source of light was a spotlight over a tank the tank looked like a large aquarium tank filled with something that look like a lighter colored version of syrup, the men led her to up a ladder and tossed her into the mixture. It felt like syrup and was very thick and hard to move through, she tried to get to the ladder but she was too late the men pulled away. "This tank is filled with a brand new fattening concoction made by F-Tech, I'll let you out of it once it's all gone, it's dimensions are about 7 by 8. Watch your tongue." Stacie said as she started to walk out of the empty room. Jessica wanted out, this goo felt so weird, she dove under the mixture and started to swallow large gulps it had no taste at least. She swallowed as much as she could and took a break massaging her distended belly, she started to cry. --- It had taken Jessica nearly a week to get through all that goo, and it had changed her figure drastically, she was hauled back up to her room and hooked up to the scale, Jessica was groggy she stayed up not being able to sleep in that goo, all she did was eat more and more of it. The scale beeped giving her new weight 160 pounds, that goo had added 18 pounds to her! Stacie was beaming at the result noticing how Jessica's ass and belly surged out more, she definitely had a potbelly now and her ass jiggled ever so slightly as she walked to her chair and companions 'Lard' and 'Ass'. 'So far so good' she thought. --- Stacie's third month had been rather uneventful, Jessica had become a real fatty. She was standing on the scale eating a pastry while being measured and weighed. Stacie noticed how Jessica's belly pooched over her waistband, her breasts were fuller and fatter but they still looked firm not soft. Her hips and ass had gotten softer and her hips were wider. Jessica's ass while softer and starting to jiggle wasn't as big as Stacie had expected. Jessica's face was largely untouched some fat gathering on her neck and her cheeks looked chubby not overtly fat. Jessica meanwhile was worried about her figure, but her last punishment added 18 pounds on to her, and she was starting to like the food she was eating. 'This had to stop' she thought "New measurements are 41-38-47. Not even close to done yet Jess." Stacie said getting her back to her chair and starting the feeding arms. Stacie didn't restrain her anymore, she was eating a lot more and was actually feeding herself occasionally. Jessica seemed to like greasy southern and Mexican food, more than most others as well as having a bit of a sweet tooth. Maybe this is going to be easier than Stacie thought. --- The end of phase 1 came sooner than Stacie and Jessica expected, but Jessica's new curves were unexpected by both though. Jessica's face was largely untouched by fat only sporting cute chubby cheeks, her arms were thicker and fatter with some jiggling in her upper arm. Jessica's breasts were rounding and getting heavier from extra pounds. Jessica's belly had two rolls forming on each side of her belly, with the area right at her belly button starting to crease. Overall her belly sagged a little. Over the last couple of weeks her hips started to flare out, with new fat and her ass was rounding out and sagging with a little cellulite showing up on the crease between her thighs and ass. Her thighs rubbed together when she walked, and fat from her thigh and calves were beginning to meet. "246 pounds, 45-45-51" Stacie said bored by the whole thing, Jessica was stunned by her new fattened figure. "First phase done, five more to go." Stacie said, Jessica couldn't believe that she could get fatter. Category:Stories